


Sugar-free Kisses

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not really sure how it started, but you're in a pile with AA, and you're completely fine with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar-free Kisses

She'd been after you to come over for a while, and originally the plan had been for you to help her a bit with a rock slide that had smashed over one of her sites. That was still a thing that could happen....but you were a little preoccupied with AA's nails between your horns. 

Neither of you had especially long nails, you from your constant coding, her from the amount of digging she did, but that wasn't killing your buzz at all. 

Wait, buzz?

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...."

Okay then. You're purring. That's not embarrassing at all. Time to get some of your dignity back. 

With great effort and a little more awareness than you think you have at the moment, you accomplish reaching up to carefully thread your fingers through thick rough curly hair, and find AA's scalp.

Oh, hey. Harmonizing purrs. Who wouda thunk?

Her's is a bit deeper in timber than yours, and you feel your entire chest vibrate a little from where your back's pressed up against her stomach. Looking up, you see AA's chin drooping a bit, eyes closed, her hair curtaining both of you off from the world a bit, and you feel a rush of warmth run through your body. 

This is what it's supposed to feel like, right? This flood of feelings, all telling you to never leave here, never let anything happen to her, never stop scratching her head..... It feels good, deep... And in the semi-panic of not knowing what to do, you pull her down and kiss her. 

It's pale and sweet, just a press of dry lips to lips, but AA turns a little rust, and curves her mouth into a smile before kissing you on the forehead. You're embarrassed and overwhelmed by everything that's happened, and your blush has taken over your face, but you still manage to say it.

"Pale for you....."


End file.
